


Forever May Not Be Long Enough (For Our Love)

by LadyCallie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Dreams, F/F, Post-Series, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series. Willow can't stop the dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever May Not Be Long Enough (For Our Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From ShakenSilence who wanted _BtVS - it is always one more time... but we thrive on that_ over at **[The Fandom Love (mini) Fic-A-Thon](http://pann-cake.livejournal.com/133609.html)**

She wakes with wet cheeks and sheets tangled around her hips, an ache in her chest burning low with the embers of her fading dream. She rises and uses the bathroom, rinses her hands and runs them over her face. Blearily she looks at her image, her naked body a pale shadow in the dark room, her bed and her still sleeping lover tucked deeper inside the reflection. She turns the water off and climbs back into bed.

She worries she won't sleep, broken bits of her dream crackle behind her eyes like a dying fire. She rolls onto her side, curling into the body she's shared many nights with, familiar curves soothing...

 

She wakes later, the sun shining, her lover silencing the alarm with a grumble. The dream is gone and Willow hides her tears in her pillow, damning the memories that left her with the feel of Tara's kisses against her lips and the melody of Tara's voice in her ears; the composure and acceptance she had learned as time went by fleeing, leaving her heart broken and bared to the dawn. The cruelest part was that she wouldn't stop the dreams, even if she could.


End file.
